


Implicit Versus Explicit

by twilightscribe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Complete, Durarara!! Kink Meme, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Kida said 'I love you' to Kasuka, and the one time that Kasuka said it to Kida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implicit Versus Explicit

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Fluff (smut is completely optional). Five times Kida said 'I love you' to Kasuka, and the one time that Kasuka said it to Kida. [ [original prompt here](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/4952.html?thread=17051480#t17051480) ]  
>  **Words:** 1659 words

The words kind of just tumbled out. Kida actually hadn't meant to say them, but it just seemed... well, like it was the right time to say them. Plus, at the time, he was half-asleep and didn't really have any idea of what he was saying.

Kasuka would later tell him that it was half-past three in the morning when he said it.

Which was, really, beside the point. He'd said them and he'd meant them. Even if he hadn't really meant to say them right then. He'd kind of been planning on something a little more dramatic and a more romantic setting.

He hadn't seen Kasuka much in days since he was finishing up shooting his most recent movie. Kasuka had been keeping extremely bizarre hours the entire time and Kida had, frankly, given up on the hope that they'd have time to spend together like a normal couple. Hell, they'd hardly spent any time together for three months at that point – and they'd only been together for nine, including those three.

Usually, Kasuka would come back to their shared apartment at ridiculous times of the day and just fall into bed. Sometimes he came home halfway through the morning after having been gone since three in the afternoon the previous day; other times, he'd crawl into bed with Kida at two in the morning. It was never the same time more than once.

So when Kasuka climbed into bed that night, it had been just like every other night before it. He slid into bed and gently curled up around Kida.

The only difference was that a bleary and half-asleep Kida had rolled over and cuddled closer while mumbled out a barely audible, “I love you.”

– – –

What he first was aware of when he drifted back to consciousness was the sound of a loud beep somewhere close to his head. That and the fact that the lights were dimmed to a comfortable level.

The ceiling didn't look like the one at the hotel, though.

It took a few more minutes for Kasuka to remember the chain of events that landed him in the hospital. He was still rather foggy about the details, but he did remember something involving a car and a very angry, red-faced man who smelled of alcohol who was yelling about him “defiling my son.”

Oh, he remembered what had happened now. The only positive was that he hadn't been recognized.

Glancing to his right, he could make out the top of a blond head. Evidently, Kida had fallen asleep at his bedside waiting for him to wake up. A little twinge of guilt wormed its way into his stomach.

He must have worried him quite a bit.

Kasuka lifted his arm, wincing when he felt the burn from unused muscles and what felt like the tug of stitches in his skin. His injuries seemed a little more serious than he'd first thought; he hadn't been able to feel them through the fog of painkillers he presumed he was on.

He settled his hand over Kida's, more than a little surprised when the teenager yawned and sat up. Kida looked straight at him.

“Good, you're awake. It's no fun calling you an idiot when you can't hear me.”

Kasuka managed a small smile that was more of a twitch of his lips than anything else, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you.”

“Save it.” But Kida was smiling with relief so the words weren't so harsh. “Just promise that you'll never punch my old man in the face again.”

Kasuka frowned a little at that, “I don't remember punching anyone.”

Kida laughed a little, the sound made Kasuka's heart flutter pleasantly in his chest. “Yeah, actually, you did. Right after he – well, I guess it doesn't matter. It was still really impressive. Not so much when he hit you with his car, though.”

“I'm glad you weren't hurt.” Well, maybe it was expected that his memory of what had happened was a little sketchy. It wasn't important.

“You're an idiot, Kasuka. Do you know how worried I was? You nearly died. It's just my luck that when I finally fall in love, it's with someone who doesn't care about their own safety.”

That time, Kasuka's smile was a little bigger. “I'm sorry.”

– – –

“What are you doing here?” Kasuka asked. The last thing he'd been expecting was for Kida to show up on set.

“I can't come visit you? The security guards let me through just fine.” Kida was grinning, ignoring the strange looks that he was getting from the cast and crew. He didn't seem to even notice them.

Kasuka sighed, “I wasn't expecting it, that's all.”

“I just wanted to come see you,” Kida replied, grin falling just a little. “You've been so busy lately that we haven't been spending a lot of time together...”

Neglect. He'd been neglecting Kida. He felt his stomach drop out when he realized it. He hadn't realized what effect his workaholic habits might have been having on his lover. But adjusting to sharing his life with someone was difficult. Kasuka was still working it all through.

He leaned down to rest his forehead against Kida's, “I'm sorry.”

Kida sighed, the air tickling Kasuka's face and he glared at him, although it wasn't as hard as he might have liked it to be. “When do you finish today?”

“Around six,” Kasuka replied. “I've missed you.”

At that, Kida grinned, the old spark glittering in his eyes, “I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you, of course you'd miss me!”

His voice dropped into something decidedly sexy, “And you've missed this ass.”

They were both very lucky that the only indication that Kasuka gave that Kida had said anything remotely sexual was the narrowing of his eyes. Since they were so close, Kida did catch sight of the way that Kasuka's eyes darkened as he said it.

“And if you want to get some tonight, you'd better be home on time.”

The corners of Kasuka's lips tugged up in a smirk, “I wouldn't dream of missing it.”

Kida brightened up, closing the distance between them in an instant to press their lips together in a quick kiss that promised much more. There were several surprised gasps and little shrieks from the assembled cast and crew, but neither Kasuka nor Kida cared much. It probably would have come out eventually.

“Well, I'll see you at home then.” Kida grinned, pulling away far too soon. He chuckled at the slightly miffed expression on Kasuka's face. “Love you.”

With that, he pulled away from Kasuka and practically skipped away from him, “And don't you dare be late!”

– – –

“I love you.”

Kida had propped his hands on Kasuka's knees and was leaning in so that they were close enough for their noses to brush and breath to mingle. The script that Kasuka had been reading over was dropped to the side and forgotten.

Gently, Kasuka ran his hands up Kida's arms to his shoulders. “I know.”

“I want you. In bed. Now.”

Kasuka quirked a brow at that, “Why move? The couch will do perfectly fine.”

And with that, he pulled Kida down on top of him.

– – –

Running his finger's through Kida's hair, Kasuka leaned back on the couch, reading through the script he was reading. He'd been debating with himself about this particular role, but it looked interesting and shooting for it would start in the new year.

He didn't have any projects lined up until then and he was planning to keep it that way.

A shift from the body beside him told him that Kida wasn't asleep like he'd thought he was. Kida wrapped his arms around Kasuka's waist, “What's that one about?”

“Hm? It's a historical piece,” Kasuka replied.

“What era?”

Kasuka flipped back to the introductory note attached to the first page of the script, “World War II. It's an international film. The director wants me specifically for this role. Apparently he's seen my work before and was very impressed by it.”

“You're going away then?”

“Not until next year,” Kasuka replied, setting the script aside. “And I'm certainly not going to go without you.”

“Really?”

“Of course.” Kasuka leaned down to brush his lips against Kida's forehead. “We'll actually be able to go out and enjoy a night out together without having to worry about the paparazzi or being followed by my fans.”

Kida frowned and Kasuka thought that it was the most adorable expression he'd ever seen. But at the same time, he wanted to tackle him to the couch and kiss it away. He didn't like seeing Kida being anything but happy.

“I'd like that.” Kida immediately brightened up when he thought about it. “Where are we going to go? Where's the shoot taking place?”

“We'll be shooting at some studios in Hollywood and in England. There might be some additional shooting in France, but they're still in the planning phases.”

“Oh~! Sounds good!”

Kasuka smiled, happy to see the frown gone and replaced by one of those silly smiles he loved so much. He leaned down to kiss him properly.

When he was let up to breathe, Kida grinned, crossing his eyes to look at Kasuka properly, “I love it when you do that.”

Kasuka smiled again, “I'm going to do it again.”

“Good.”

– – –

It was another quiet night, only this time Kida wasn't alone in bed despite the ungodly hour of the morning that it was. Kasuka had been there with him since they'd gone to bed. He wasn't quite used to it, but it was something that he liked. A lot.

Rolling over, he cuddled closer to Kasuka and wound his arms around his waist. He felt Kasuka wrap an arm around his shoulder and pull him close. He smiled when the brunet brushed his lips against Kida's temple.

“I love you.”

The words made him shoot up, leaning over Kasuka and staring down at him in shock. Throughout the entire time that he knew Kasuka, he'd never once said those words. Kida knew he felt that way, he didn't need him to say it – even though it was nice.

His heart was fluttering in his chest.

“Say that again.” He quickly added, “Please.”

Kasuka's lips quirked up in his customary little smile, “I love you.”

**FIN.**


End file.
